The Adventures of Bob and Frank
by Arle Nadja
Summary: Join Bob and Frank from Mirror on their journey to save the world! Basically, the world is doomed....Or is it? Rated K Plus for the same reasons as the Rating Guide says. :3
1. Chapter 1: How it Begins

_**Kitayl: Hi, this is me speaking. Bob and Frank are from my other fanfic, Mirror. But I decided to take a break from Mirror for awhile and start a more "funny" one. I do not own the originals whom you should recognize, but I do own Bob, Frank, and others you should be able to tell. X3 Without further ado, I give you "The Adventures of Bob and Frank", or "TAOBAF"…**_

It was your average normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Then Mario and Luigi got kidnapped by Bowser, which was sort of unique for him in a way. But this time, Peach was being too much of a lazy craphead to go save them herself. Go figure.

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap…" Peach mumbled, pacing throughout the castle.

"TOADSWORTH!!!" she yelled, her voice echoing throughout the halls. The old geezer of a Toad instantly appeared, almost out of nowhere. In this fanfic, things like that can happen.

"Y-Yes, Princess?" he stammered. Peach didn't use her "angry voice" unless she was REALLY mad.

"MARIO AND LUIGI JUST GOT KIDNAPPED FIVE MINUTES AGO BY BOWSER AND I'M TOO MUCH OF A LAZY CRAPHEAD TO DO ANYTHING!!!" Peach boomed. Toadsworth bared a sweat drop.

"Erm, but what do you want ME to do, ma'am?"

"I don't know! GET somebody to do it for me!" she explained.

"Umm…like who?"

_**Meanwhile outside…**_

A Goomba and a Koopa walked towards the castle. They both wore shady sunglasses and spiked collars, but that didn't necessarily mean they were tough.

The Goomba was none other than Goombaoombasuperkewlasunnyglasseswiggitywiggityschweetmeisterbob III, but everyone just called him Bob.

The Koopa was Koopopolisfrankikeyshadeshellopidopiton, but everybody called him Frank.

Frank and Bob were friends, but were both idiotic idiots who think they're cool. Anyways, they were going door to door selling…Girl Scout Cookies for Grambi-knows-why, but either way, they happened upon the castle, and went inside…

_**Back in the Castle…**_

Toadsworth noticed Bob and Frank.

"Erm, how about those guys?" he asked. Peach sighed and shrugged.

"HEY! YOU TWO! You're going on a perilous journey to save Mario and Luigi from Bowser and save the world from the impending darkness that nobody has really noticed yet except Merlon by collecting these stupid things called the "Elemental Crystals" and then we'll all be saved and…ZOMG COOKIES!!!" Peach explained before taking all of the boxes of cookies.

"Yo, I'm down with that. Just give us the bling for the cookies and we call it a deal, word?" Bob said.

"Yo, what my peep here says. No cha-ching, no saving." Frank agreed.

"Fiiiiiiine." Peach mumbled. She gave them 1000 coins, which is scientifically impossible because in the Mario games, you only can have 999 coins.

"Now go. Save the world. I'll support you mentally, I'll be too busy scarfing down my cookies." Peach ordered.

With that, Bob and Frank began their fantastical journey to save the world and all that crap. Basically, the world is doomed…oh well.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Kitayl: 'K, that was the first chapter. Yes it was short, but first chapters usually are. Let's just hope that Bob and Frank get lucky or something and actually manage to save the world. Oh, and let's hope Peach doesn't get overweight from all of those Girl Scout Cookies. Mmm…cookies.**_

_**Ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Toad & Toadette

So, Bob and Frank started their quest to save the world.

"Yo, what we do now?" Bob asked.

"Yo, Peach said sumthin' 'bout Merlon knowin' 'bout this stuff. Maybe we should go to Flipside 'n' ask him." Frank suggested.

So, they were instantly transported to Flipside. How? I don't know. O.O;;;

Then they went to Merlon. Wow, there's a surprise.

"Yo, Mr.Magic guy. What's all this stuff 'bout impending darkness and crap?" Bob asked. Merlon opened another one of those cruddy ancient books.

"According to legend…" he began.

"Yo, just skip to the point, word?" Frank said.

"Fine. Thousands of years ago there was darkness, but it was sealed within the Darkness Crystal, which was kept in balance by the Elemental Crystals. But now some flipping craphead released the Darkness. But only gathering the Crystals can save the world. The End." Merlon quickly explained.

"Yo, how we know where these things are?" Frank asked.

"I don't know you idiotic crapheads. I'm a guy who knows everything, not a guy who knows everything!" Merlon stated.

"Yo, that made NO sense." Bob commented.

"Fine. There's this guy with a mushroom head in Toad Town who has a super magical crystal ball thing that shows the way. NOW GO." Merlon ordered. Bob and Frank then got teleported to Toad Town, quite randomly.

"Yo, all of these peeps have mushroom heads…" Frank noticed.

"Yo, let's ask that guy." Bob said, walking towards a random Toad.

"Yo, you have the Magic Crystal thing?" Bob asked.

"Yeah. So?" the Toad said.

"Yo, we have to save the world from this crap, so we need it, word?" Frank explained.

"No…but I'll join you on your quest to save the world…" the Toad agreed.

_**WHOOPEE, TOAD JOINED YOUR PARTY. NOW YOU CAN USE THE MAGIC CRYSTAL TO POINT TO WHERE YOU NEED TO GO NEXT. YOU CAN JUST FEEL THE EXCITEMENT.**_

"All right, now let's hurry up and go before…" Toad began.

"TOAD! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" a voice screeched. Toad sighed.

"Never mind…" soon Toadette stormed over.

"TOAD! DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS!!!" she yelled.

"Stop embarrassing me in front of my new friends!" Toad whined. Bob and Frank looked puzzled.

"Guys, this is my…" Toad sighed.

"…Girlfriend, Toadette." He finished.

"Yo, I'm Bob." Bob introduced.

"Yo, the name's Frank." Frank said. Toadette switched her attention back to Toad.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" she yelled.

"I'm going to go save the world with my new friends!" Toad stated.

"WELL…" Toadette began.

"…I'm coming with, then!" she finished.

_**YAY, TOADETTE JOINED YOUR PARTY. SHE HAS THE ABILITY TO BE BOSSY AND RUDE ALONG WITH BEING ABLE TO TALK ABOUT THINGS NOBODY CARES ABOUT. HOORAY.**_

"Yo, where's the first Crystal thing at?" Bob asked. Toad pulled out the Magic Crystal. A flash of light came out of it, making a projector like screen, showing a volcano. The screen was red, even the parts that weren't red were red.

"Apparently the Fire Crystal is located at Pyroblast Volcano." Toad explained. Toadette pulled out her sunglasses.

"Bring it on."

_**To be continued…**_

_**Kitayl: Yes, this chapter was short too, but chapters 1 & 2 were mainly to introduce the story and such. The next chapter is when the adventure REALLY begins…**_


End file.
